starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutalisk
The Mutalisk is an airborne Zerg breed. Overview Mutalisks are evolved from the Mantis Screamer from the desolate Dinares Sector. The Mutalisk has retained its predecessor's ability to travel through both air and space, although what other forms of propulsion it may have aside from its wings is unknown.Mutalisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-032008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. The Mutalisk spawns small, voracious creatures called "Glaive Wurms", or "Glave Wurms", and projects these creatures to attack. Glave Wurms fly between multiple targets as they degrade explosively.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A Mutalisk's fangs are also deadly and given that Mutalisk blood is acidic, able to melt through even CMC Armor, such close quarters are hardly favorable to a Mutalisk's intended victim(s). This being said, the Mutalisk is not without its vulnerabilities. Its own acidic blood is just as deadly to itself as it is to its foes and its wings are exceptionally fragile, able to be shredded even by glass.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. In battle, Mutalisks form the primary flying forces of the Zerg, making hit-and-run attacks against vulnerable installations and wheeling across the skies in prodigious numbers above Zerg nests or land-based forces. Many attempted engagements with the Zerg have collapsed due to the rapid arrival of large numbers of Mutalisks before any meaningful air defense could be mustered. Under these circumstances the total loss of the forces involved is virtually guaranteed. Conversely powerful air defenses have succeeded in keeping Mutalisks at a distance, for the creatures are limited in vitality. However, they remain agile and dangerous opponents. In large numbers or against weak defenses, Mutalisks will always be a deadly threat.StarCraft II-Mutalisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 The Mutalisk is not an especially intelligent creature and exercises little initiative, preferring to drift lazily through the air. Once engaged however, it demonstrates a blind bloodlust that makes it dangerous to all those around it, including itself.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. In addition, Mutalisks are able to trace Terran transmissions to their source. Game Unit StarCraft The Mutalisk's attack strikes three targets in succession, dealing 9 damage to the first, 3 to the second, and 1 to the last. Unlike many other air units, the Mutalisk is small, making it more resistant to explosive damage, a common damage type found on anti-air units like Dragoons and Goliaths. The Mutalisk deals normal damage and is only affected by the armor of the target. Abilities * Guardian Aspect ** Starting ability ** Requires: Greater Spire ** Cost: 50 100 ** Morphs a Mutalisk into a Guardian. * Devourer Aspect ** Starting ability ** Brood War only ** Requires: Greater Spire ** Cost: 150 50 ** Morphs a Mutalisk into a Devourer. Upgrades * Flyer Attacks * Flyer Carapace Pre-Release Originally the Mutalisk was armed with an "acid spray" attack rather than Glaive Wurms. References to the acid spray may be found in the StarCraft manual. It can also be seen in the final cinematic for StarCraft Episode III where Mutalisks attack the Gantrithor. Evidently the change occurred after the manual and the cinematic were finalized. The unit portrait of the Mutalisk is not the face of the Mutalisk, but rather the tail, which fires the Glaive Wurm. StarCraft: Ghost Mutalisk]] The Mutalisk would have made an appearance as a playable unit type in StarCraft: Ghost. It cannot regenerate like most other Zerg units; instead, it can "abduct" landbound Terran units, draining their life (which restores the Mutalisk's health). The Mutalisk's attack is a powerful bioplasma attack that does splash damage; the attack becomes more powerful if "charged up".Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II The Mutalisk made an appearance in the WWI gameplay demonstration2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. and have been confirmed as playable units. Game Unit In StarCraft II, its attack will still be able to strike multiple targets,Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. bouncing to strike up to two additional targets as before.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Abilities *'Swarm Guardian Morph' **Ability Cost: 100 100 StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-14. **The Mutalisk can morph into a Swarm Guardian.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Special Mutalisk Strains *Cardis the Destroyer *Greater Mutalisk *Kukulza *Zergrinch Drake Images Image:Mutalisk SC1 Head1.png|The Mutalisk's profile in StarCraft I Image:Mutalisk SC2 CineTrailer1.jpg|The Mutalisk in StarCraft II References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units